IceKingFinn938
IceKingFinn938 is a well known OTer who has forumed on many accounts such as Finn938, IceFinn938, ChileFinn938, Mordecai938, BubblegumFinn938 and currently, IceKingFinn938. He is often known for his minimodding days during Christmas 2011. He has a strange love for Kim Kardashian and Cher Lloyd. Early Life IceKingFinn938 is 14 years old since February 1, 2013. He was born in Baton Rouge Louisiana on February 1, 1999. His dad was was in the military, causing the family to move from Baton Rouge to Lawton, Oklahoma; Jacksonville, North Carolina; Monterrey, California (And Salinas, CA); and Leesburg, Georgia. After his dad got out of the military, he had a job with CTC and caused the family to move to Gainesville, Virginia where IceKingFinn938 currently resides. At home, has has one little brother and he is 9 years old (Turning 10 March 22, 2013). Interests IceKingFinn938's favorite sport is football, and he loves modrern pop and some rap music. One of his favorite songs is called "Hitler's Suicide Note" by Rucka Rucka Ali. He is obssessed with a show called Adventure Time and has a strange love for Kim Kardashian and Cher Lloyd. He loves being a little immature and causing trouble at his school. Pizza and burgers is what he calls his favorite foods. Joining roblox in 2009 IceKingFinn first joined roblox on his 10th birthday on an account called "Boltsoy1" on February 1, 2009. After a day of not knowing what to do, he quit. In 2012, he revived the account, but a few months later in July 2012, he got deleted because the idiotic roblox mods think saying "We got our channels back!" is scamming other users. Lots of appeals were sent, but all rejected. 2012 Exploiting IceKingFinn938 used to be an awesome exploiter. It all started on June 27, 2012 when Hiimtimelapz showed him a YouTube video on working exploits. Finn would always make everyone mad in war games by getting unlimited health and a fast walkspeed to where he can't be killed. He also learned a few more scripts like the admin script, spider script, toolbox exploit (first one), etc. Going in the game "football legends" was one of the most exploited places. He always spawned lots of UFOs and buses and would always cheat. He also went into multiple games and changed the lighting of games and such, he even has YouTube videos of it on a YouTube account called "TheFinn938". On August 3, 2012, the toolbox exploit was patched and Finn's exploiting came to an end. 2013 IceKingFinn938 has had a good year so far. Only getting banned once and getting along with others pretty well by making lots of new friends. He bought Builder's Club on his 14th birthday on February 1, 2013. He was on the bus to all district band rehearsal and he took out his phone and bought a 3 month builder's club with a purchase of $15.99 taken right from his iTunes account which had $25 on it. Friends IceKingFinn938 tends to make lots of friends. In-game and on the forums. He currently has 447 friends with 11 best friends which are his friends in his area/know in real life. Category:OTers